Complot
by Cleoly
Summary: personajes de hetamerica  un chico planea algo en contra de manuel chile , para eso usa una perfecta ocasion para hacerlo que era la fiesta de disfrases que se efectuaria pronto, contrata a elizabeth puerto rico  para que salga mejor   casi lemon


**Complot argxchi**

* * *

En el palacio de reuniones de los países latino americanos, un edificio de gran tamaño y hermosos jardines, en el cual todos los países viven juntos y toman acuerdos para relacionarse de una forma mejor.  
Se ve como en un pasillo despoblado, dos individuos conversan seriamente, mientras la mayoría de los países estaban en una reunión.

- ¿Esta claro lo que tienes que hacer?- dijo un sujeto alto, el cual no dejaba de sonreír.

- Por supuesto – respondió una chica de cabellera larga que usaba dos pendientes redondos

- Toma en esta caja esta, y aquí tienes la mitad del pago por adelantado, el resto te lo daré después de… - formando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

- Esta bien, yo te aviso cuando este todo listo - y se marcha, mientras el otro sujeto caminaba en sentido contrario tratando de aguantar la risa que le producía la situación, pero era inevitable soltar una que otra carcajada.

- Ya no puedo esperar…

Posteriormente se ve como la chica de cabellera larga y café, espiaba por la ventana del salón de reuniones, donde estaban la mayoría de los países latinos discutiendo temas de interés.

- Todavía se encuentran en reunión- molestándose un poco – ¿cuanto tiempo les faltara para terminar? – acercándose para poder escuchar

- Ya solucionamos el problema, ahora podremos comenzar la reunión, y – Eso basto para que la chica se apartara de la ventana y decidiese ir a su habitación a esperar que pasara el tiempo.

En ese mismo instante una joven con largas trenzas se probaba un traje encargado a Elizabeth, para la fiesta de disfraces que tendría a la tarde.

- Hay… como que… esto…- con delicadeza para no arrugar el disfraz – como que esto me quedo muy grande – haciendo un pequeño puchero, ya que el traje era muy lindo y le daba rabia no poder usarlo para la fiesta.- le iré a decir a la Eli, haber si me lo puede cambiar por uno mas pequeño, o por otro disfraz, aunque, ¡no quiero otro!- haciendo otro puchero y mirando frustradamente al suelo.

Elizabeth venía recién llegando a su habitación, dejo la caja que traía consigo desde el encuentro con aquel joven alto y sonriente, sobre su escritorio, y sin mas que hacer, prefirió ir a tomar un baño de tina, calculando que cuando ella terminara, la reunión ya habría finalizado o estaría por acabar, y podría hacer lo pactado en aquel encuentro, para recibir su paga.  
Entonces se saco los aros dejándolos en un joyero de madera sobre su velador, después, se dirigió a su closet para buscar una toalla, las prendas de vestir que usaría posteriormente y entro al cuarto de baño que se encontraba en su dormitorio.

Minutos después la joven de trenzas largas, que anteriormente se probaba el traje, se dirigía a la pieza de Elizabeth, para hablar con ella y contarle que el disfraz le quedaba muy grande y si se lo podía, cambiar por otro.

- ¿Eli?…- tocando despacio la puerta de dormitorio de Elizabeth.

- ¿Eli? ¿estas?...- golpeando mas fuerte

- Voy a entrar…- toma el picaporte y entra a la habitación, pero no encuentra a Elizabeth.

- Mmm...- en tono molesto – ¿que voy hacer ahora?- mirando en todas partes, en caso que Elizabeth apareciera - La Eli no esta y yo...- notando la caja dejada anteriormente en el escritorio

- ¿Que será eso? – corriendo para acercarse y abrirla

– ¿Será algo que use la Eli?, ¿será algo privado?- mirando para ambos lados y al darse cuenta que la pieza estaba vacía sonrío y procedió a abrir la caja.

– Oh! que lindo, un disfraz de conejito…-sacándolo de la caja – P..pe..pero es como para un hombre...- poniendo cara pervertida - Quizás para que lo quiere la Eli kukukuku - y lo volvió a dejar en la caja

– Pensándolo bien… me voy a llevar el conejito… total, si me queda grande… no creo que se note mucho - intercambio su disfraz por el de la caja.

– Después le diré a la Eli… no creo que se enoje porque me lo lleve durante una noche ¿o si?- una enorme sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Rosaura y sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojizo por un instante, y salio de la habitación.

Media hora después, se ve a Elizabeth con un vestido rojo, pegado al cuerpo, con un gran escote y con una toalla la cual le cubría la cabeza. Fue por sus aros, se despojo de la toalla que privaba su pelo de libertad y recogió la caja para ir a verificar si realmente había calculado bien y la reunión ya había finalizado.

Por el camino vio pasar a Adrián y a Abel que lo iba molestando, haciendo que este se enojara y caminara más rápido para alejarse del segundo nombrado.

- Hey… ¡Abel!- dijo la joven de pelo largo, haciendo señas con el brazo libre.

- ¿Huh?- respondió Abel mirando hacia todos lados, para ver quien lo llamaba

- ¡Por aquí!- dijo Elizabeth haciendo nuevamente una señal, con la mano

- Ah! Ola Eli, ¿que pasa?-

- ¿Ya termino la reunión en la que estaban?-

- Ehm…. si, ¿algo mas?- contestando rápido, porque noto que Adrián se le escapo.

- No, muchas gracias-

Terminando de hablar Eli, Abel salio corriendo para encontrar al joven que estaba molestando y que se le escapo por atender a la chica.

- Ahora solo debo encontrarlo… y…- caminando rápido por los pasillos, buscando a quien debía darle la caja que llevaba consigo. - ¡hay esta!- pensó cuando vio a aquel joven de traje, con las manos por detrás de su cabeza la cual terminaba en un único pelito, caminando junto a otro chico mas pequeño de apariencia tierna y con dos pelitos cercanos a su oreja derecha, tras haber finalizado la reunión.

- Ah! La lecera!..estuvo mas fome!, ¡no se pa que nos hacen ir, y esperar como mil horas a que arreglen el data!- alegaba Manuel molesto.

- ¡Pero tranquilízate pe!, si ya paso- decía José resignado, aunque se dejaba notar la molestia que también tenia.

- Pero es que….- fue interrumpido por el ringtone del celular del mas pequeño

- Lo siento pe, tengo que contestar- y se fue.

- Ya weon ándate no ma - dijo Manuel un poco molesto por que fue interrumpido.

En eso, tras una pared, se encontraba Elizabeth mirando la escena,

- Es mi oportunidad para hacer mi trabajo- pensó, – es hora- y se aclaro la voz

- ¡Manuel!- dijo la joven con una dulce voz, corriendo y agitando un brazo para llamar la atención del nombrado.

- ¿Huh?- con cara de bobo, no dejaba de ver la bella figura que se acercaba ante el y lo llamaba amablemente.

- Oye Manuel-

- Si dime- olvidando su enojo anterior

- Me podrías ayudar con un problema que tengo- poniendo una cara entre inocente y sexy.

- P..por supuesto, cualquier problema que tengai cuenta conmigo- haciéndose el galán

- Oh gracias-, -ya lo tengo- pensó. – Manu, es que, hoy hay una fiesta de disfraces y yo le dije a un amigo que le conseguiría uno, pero no se si al ponérselo le quedara bien, y como tu eres mas o menos de su porte y talla, quería que…. tu.. ¿Te lo puedes probar? Por favor- con cara más que tierna.

- Oka. Pásamelo pa ca y yo me lo pruebo- desabrochándose un botón de su chaqueta

- E..es..espera Manu!...-alterándose un poco- el disfraz es de esos que se usan solo con ropa interior abajo-

- Ah ¿entonces…? –

- Mira, tu te lo llevas a tu pieza y te lo pruebas allá y después paso a ver como te queda para ver si a mi amigo le entrara bien o no, ¿te parece?-

Manuel antes de responder pensaba – haber, me pruebo el traje, la mina que ta mas rica, pasara por mi pieza, y el disfraz es de esos que no se usan con nada mas que ropa interior, así que… cuando me lo pida de vuelta quedare solo en boxer… y…. hay ya se, usare mis short sexy pa impresionarla ajajajaja, Manu eri seco- mientras Eli lo miraba con carita tierna- si esta bien pasa por mi pieza no mas, me lo voy a ir a probar entonces anda como en 10 minutos mas.

- Gracias Manu- abrazándolo y dándole un beso de agradecimiento en la mejilla.

- Pa eso estamos - tomando la caja, se va a su pieza, mientras Elizabeth se quedo en el pasillo sonriendo y dijo en voz baja casi inaudible – misión completa- al ver desaparecer a Manuel por el pasillo, salio corriendo para avisarle al joven que la contrato, para que fuese ha hacer lo suyo.

Le costo encontrarlo, pero hay estaba en la sala de la mansión, sentado sin nada que hacer.

- Oye Diego- dijo Elizabeth un poco agitada por el trote

- Ah! Eli te estaba esperando, ¿Ya esta listo todo?- dijo el joven alto, parándose del sillón en el que se encontraba y con una enorme sonrisa.

- Si, dijo que en 10 minutos mas, tenia que entrar, asi que apurate-

- C..claro que lo are-

- Toma aquí tenes tu paga- tomando una suma de dinero de su bolsillo y pasándosela a la puertorriqueña, la cual la recibió gustosamente.

- Ah… Diego… ¿supongo que andas con la cámara para sacarle la foto a Manu ¿Verdad?

- Claro que si, eso no me lo pierdo y quiero tener esa foto para el resto de mi vida- dijo el argentino riéndose, e imaginándose al chileno con aquel disfraz de conejo que Elizabeth le había pedido probarse.

- Buen trabajo- dijo el rubio intentando no desangrarse con sus pensamientos y salio corriendo del salón, ya que se acercaba la hora de ver los resultados de su plan.

Después que Manuel entro a su habitación, comenzó a buscar su short sexy nombrado anteriormente, el solo quería mostrar su lado sexy a la puertorriqueña, (aunque no lo crean Manuel tiene su lado pervertido).

- Por la xuxa! Donde deje esa wea!- desordenando la parte de en medio de su closet de tres puertas.- ah ya recordé, miren que soy weon jajaja- dirigiéndose hacia su velador y sacando un diminuto short el cual a simple vista se notaba que solo le tapaba lo justo y necesario, y que era un poco apretado, y poseía un cinturón que solo lo adornaba pero le daba un toque mas sensual.

- con esto si que mato- y se saco toda la ropa que traía para poder vestirse con el short y el disfraz.

Por el pasillo venia caminando el argentino sin poder dejar de pensar en como seria la cara de Manuel, al verlo entrar a el y no a Elizabeth, y que además de la foto que le sacaría, realmente le gustaba molestar mucho a Manuel, le encantaba ver su cara enojada y a la vez sonrojada.

Después de colocarse el short, el joven del rulito en la cabeza, abrió la caja y se encontró con un disfraz el cual hizo que se arrepintiera de haber aceptado el favor que le pedían.

- ¿¡Que mierda es esta wea! ¡Por la xuxa! , ¿¡Que clase de amigos tiene esta mina!, ¡no!, ¡es que yo no me puedo poner esta wea tan fleta!- decía Manuel, pero pensándolo bien ya no podía hacer nada, ya se había comprometido con su amiga y no podía defraudarla, además solo sería un pequeño instante en el cual solo ella lo vería vestido de esa forma e inicio a ponerse el disfraz.

Tras la puerta de Manuel se encontraba el trasandino ojiverde, escuchando que hacia Manuel para saber en que momento entrar.

- Vamos Manu, porque te demoras tanto pibe- decía en voz baja para que el joven del dormitorio no lo escuchase, y cuando sintió que era oportuno entrar, toco la puerta despacio, como si fuese Elizabeth quien golpease.

- ¡cresta! Ya llego- dijo Manuel asustándose por el nervio que sentía, porque lo verían con aquel disfraz que le avergonzaba.

- P..pasa, p..pero apúrate si po, que no quiero que me vean con esta wea.

Con esa señal, diego giro el picaporte y mas que ansioso abrió la puerta rápida y totalmente.

- Sorpresa Manu! Yo…yo….- decía mientras entraba a la habitación, pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por la impresión de encontrar al chico con un hermoso vestido amarillo, con blondas blancas, que le cubría desde el pecho asta los pies, para arriba era ajustado y de la cintura hacia abajo, se ampliaba como vestido antiguo, además portaba una diminuta tiara de princesa en la cabeza.

Manuel quedo estupefacto y no pudo decir nada antes que el argentino saliese de su pieza para controlar la risa pervertida que comenzó a darle en aquel momento.

- ¡Por la cresta! Por que xuxa tiene que entrar otra persona y justo ese argentino por la mierda!- decía el chileno muy enojado mientras se despojaba de su disfraz y lo tiraba por algún lugar de la habitación para calmar su enojo, y quedo mirando la ventana de su pieza que se encontraba al lado de su cama, como en señal de decir "¿por que me pasa esto ami?" y además para tratar de relajarse.

En eso el argentino que ya había controlado su risa pervertida, entro de nuevo a la habitación de Manuel porque necesitaba tomar la foto y mantenerla como recuerdo, y no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad que jamás volvería a tener en su vida.

- Manu sonríe… ah!- dijo el argentino al entrar nuevamente, ya que le iba a tomar la foto, pero Manuel se había sacado el vestido y a este se le había olvidado que solo andaba con su short, su diminuto short, y al notar que su puerta fue re abierta, voltio y para el rubio todo fue como en cámara lenta, el cual hizo ver de una forma muy sensual al chileno.

El argentino soltó la cámara que cargaba, para poder controlar la hemorragia nasal que en ese instante estaba pasando, y una vez controlada cerró rápidamente la puerta de Manuel y se fue acercando lentamente al nombrado, este solo reacciono en aquel entonces, no podía creer lo que le había ocurrido.

- ¡O..oye…w..weon.. aléjate!- dijo el moreno tratando de que diego se apartara, mientras el iba retrocediendo.

- Pero Manu, ¿para que queres que me aleje si estamos mejor juntitos?- decía el argentino mientras daba pasos firmes para acorralar al ojimiel, y se sacaba la polera.

- ¡Ya po weon…..- dijo Manuel, pero su frase fue cortada ya que choco con su cama provocando que sus piernas se doblaran y cayera sobre ella, lo que el argentino aprovecho gustosamente para ubicarse sobre Manuel y tomarle las muñecas para que no escapara.

- Jajaj Manu vos sos mío ahora, ya no podes escapar-

- Weon fleto suéltame por la- y no alcanzo a decir mas porque su boca fue sellada por los labios del ojiverde, un largo y profundo beso en los labios que poco a poco fueron bajando al cuello, mientras el moreno forcejeaba para poder zafarse.

- Te haces el difícil Manu, pero la pasaras bien te lo prometo pibe- en eso diego soltó una mano del moreno y antes de que este lo empujara, tomo rápidamente el pelito por sobre su cabeza y comenzó a frotarlo ágilmente, provocando un leve enrojecimiento en la cara del joven que estaba debajo de el y cada vez lo iba colorando mas y mas.

- ¡Ah..!- logro escuchar el joven argentino y soltó la otra mano de Manuel para dejar libre la suya y comenzar a recorrer su torso.

- Ya…ya po…para weon- dijo difícilmente el ojimiel, pero el tono de su voz sonó totalmente en desacuerdo con lo que decía, así que, el más alto no le dio importancia y prosiguió a desabrochar el cinturón del más bajo.

- Enserio. ! Ah! … weon… Para ¡ah! …- hablo nuevamente el chileno, pero su voz sonada realmente excitada y eso provocaba más al argentino, que comenzó a besarle los pectorales y cada ves iba bajando más y mas hasta que soltó el pelito de Manuel para poder llegar hasta su ombligo y se quedo hay, lamiendo aquella zona por unos instantes, hasta que algo los interrumpió bruscamente.

- Manuel, permiso, tengo que hablar contigo urgente, voy a entrar- y se abrió la puerta bruscamente y se vio aparecer a el joven de cara tierna que anteriormente caminaba junto a Manuel y que fue separado de el por una llamada telefónica.

- …..- no supo que decir al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo en esa habitación sobre la cama del joven ojimiel.

Los dos jóvenes de la cama quedaron mirando a José que los miraba con una cara algo extraña, y el argentino se adelanto y dijo

- ¿!vos sos tarado!, ¿!o te haces! , ¡cerra esa puerta que nos estas interrumpiendo!- al escuchar esto el joven peruano cierra la puerta y sale corriendo como si hubiese vivido una experiencia traumática.

- Ya Manu, ¿en que íbamos?- girando la cabeza para volver a ver a Manuel, pero solo encontró la almohada del joven ojimiel- ¿! Manu!- y se giro para ver a Manuel tras suyo el cual le dio un puñetazo en el estomago y lo echo de su habitación.

afuera, el argentino se volvió a colocar su polera, y sonrío, el golpe no le había afectado mucho ya que Manuel no lo golpeo tan fuerte como otras veces.

Después se ve nuevamente a esos dos conversando en un pasillo de la mansión

- ¿y como resulto todo?-

- Excelente, solo lamento mi cámara que se rompió-

- Entonces, ¿tu foto?-

- No te preocupes- y se llevo su mano al bolsillo y le dio un billete a la puertorriqueña-

- ¿Y esto por que?- dijo extrañada Elizabeth ya que ella ya había recibido su paga

El argentino sonrío, se fue caminando y dijo - excelente trabajo, realmente sos divina-


End file.
